


Sunrise

by anangelwithashotgun



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Songfic, but i like it, ive never heard of these two together, my first actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anangelwithashotgun/pseuds/anangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Kiba finds Shikamaru on the verge of a mental collapse? Can two come together as one falls apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic, my first as it says in the tags. The song I chose is "Sunrise by Our Last Night", it's a really good song describing what's actually going on in this fic. I hope you enjoy!

Full of despair inside a darkness

Self conscious and scared, held prisoner of war

Running out of air, buried in a sadness

Want a way out of this paralyzing world

And the sound of the cries when a family's loved one dies

It echoes through a vacant room where a young soul still resides

Shikamaru?", a familiar voice rang out from the surrounding darkness. "Oh god no, this is not happening." Shikamaru began to panic. Anyone but him, anyone but him could find Shikamaru on the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village, on the verge of a complete meltdown. He would have just brushed it off that the last mission was exhausting and he needed time to be alone. Every Chunin could get away with it and anyone would have believed him and left him to be. Not him though.

"Shikamaru! I knew it was you, what's up man? Why are you out here all alone at this hour?" Kiba came into view, causing Shikamaru to turn around and acknowledge him. How gorgeous Kiba looked underneath the moonlight. Shikamaru couldn't peel his eyes away from him. "Nothing Kiba" Shikamaru finally spoke, "I just need to be alone."

When the night is cold and you feel like no-one knows

what it's like to be the only one buried in this hole

You can make it to the sunrise.

(Woah. Woah. Woah)

You can make it to the sunrise.

(Woah. Woah. Woah.)

 

“What’ wrong Shika?” Kiba used the nickname that Shikamaru only allowed him to use. Shikamaru knew that there was no hiding from Kiba. He had loved him for so long, the dog boy and even Akamaru. Their first mission together had proven the love Shikamaru had for Kiba even more. Sent out to look for Sasuke, they had encountered powerful Sound Ninja and Kiba had been seriously injured. Shikamaru could remember running to his hospital room. Since Ino had been taking up Choji’s room with her flowers and constant tears. He was so relieved when he knew Kiba would be okay.

“Nothing Kiba, I’m fine really. Just exhausted from my last mission.”

 

Searching for a way to escape the madness A dire need for change as we fight for better days

The hurt and the pain cut deep like a razor blade

Holding in a cry for love, abandoned and afraid

 

“Why do you always lie to me, Shika?” Kiba laughed, “I know it is much more than that or you’d be at home in bed.” Of course, Kiba was right, an exhausting mission was not a big deal. Especially for someone like Shikamaru. He was scared to tell Kiba how he felt because what if the young boy didn’t feel the same way about him? “I’m worried about you Shikamaru.” Kiba said in a hushed voice. “Are all these missions getting to you? Maybe you should take a break…” Kiba began to ramble on.

 

When the night is cold and you feel like no-one knows

what it's like to be the only one buried in this hole

You can make it to the sunrise (Woah. Woah. Woah)

You can make it to the sunrise

(Woah. Woah. Woah.)

I won't go to my grave until a difference is made

I won't go to my grave until a difference is made

(Until a difference is made)

 

“I love you Kiba. I love you and I’m scared that you won’t feel the same and think I’m a freak. I sometimes feel dirty when I wake up and the first thing I think of is how you handle your mornings. Or when I’m alone on a mission and you are the only thing on my mind in those moments. I want to come home from a mission and know that I’m coming home to the love of my life. I want to see you curled up on the couch next to me with Akamaru. I just love you Kiba. More than the air I breathe.” Kiba didn’t say anything for what seemed like a long time. Shikamaru spoke again, “I’m broken and I need a lot of fixing, I want you to be the one who is fixing me.” Shikamaru let a shaky breath go and turned to walk away. It was over, he ruined the only good thing he had.

 

When the night is cold and you feel like no-one knows

what it's like to be the only one buried in this hole

You can make it to the sunrise

(Woah. Woah. Woah) You can make it to the sunrise

(Woah. Woah. Woah.)

I won't go to my grave until a difference is made

Until a difference is made

Until a difference is made

“I’ve always loved you Shika. You’ve always been my muse. The one for me, I would be more than happy to help you fix yourself, but I can’t fix you. I will love you and help you with every step and obstacle that comes. Us. You and I together.” Shikamaru didn’t turn around but he felt two arms wrap around him and hug him tight. “I love you too Shikamaru Nara.” Shikamaru could feel his back getting wet, tears? Why was Kiba crying? His beautiful Kiba. Shikamau turned around, “Kiba, baby, why are you crying?” Shikamaru wiped away Kiba’s tears and Kiba sniffled, “I’m just so happy Shika! I get to be with the one I love. Just like Naruto and Sasuke, even Ino and Choji!” Shikamaru couldn’t help but laugh as he bent down to seal his love with a kiss. “Forever, I will love you Kiba Inuzuka.”

 

From time to time, there arise among human beings, people, who seem to exude love, as naturally as the sun gives out heat.


End file.
